


still a little bit of you laced with my doubt

by theghostofjamespotter



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 5 Sentence Fiction, Double Drabble, Gen, IIHF Ice Hockey World Championships, M/M, NHL All-Star Game, Philadelphia Flyers, Pittsburgh Penguins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9510746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theghostofjamespotter/pseuds/theghostofjamespotter
Summary: five line cheesby based onthis tweet.





	

 

 

 

“Is it possible,” - and good god, it’s hard to hear, the room still exploding in expletives, a chorus of _Fuckin’ right, Simmer!_ and _We showed ‘em, boys!_ slightly off-key - “Is it possible to be happy for a Flyer?”

 

It’s not an absurd question, with how Sid’s neck heats at their name, the way they’ve always dug somewhere underneath his skin, all tiny claws and beaks, of course it would be Sid, and of course they would bring this up now, when he’s supposed to be enjoying himself - when he’s supposed to be enjoying hockey.

 

But they wouldn’t know what it calls to mind; the whoops and cheers for Simmer resonating a ghost note of a different Flyer he once shared the ice with, just like this, and a bed they shared, very much not like this, and it’s not as if Sid can blame them for asking. He looks to Wayne and Wayne smiles, more teeth than Claude, but that same strain that Sid watched wear down until it almost felt genuine, a cup lifted over them, heads tossed back and everything they were was golden golden golden.

 

“For a quick moment,” he says while laughing, and for the first time this weekend, it feels real, “A brief moment.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> title from "cannonball" by damien rice
> 
> [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/mattsdumba) | [tumblr](http://jasonscouture.tumblr.com)


End file.
